I Love My Brother's Girl
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura harus rela mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena suatu perjodohan. Namun bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang lebih rumit. Chap 2 Update. Warning inside. R & R?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love My Brother's Girl**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Sakura harus rela mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena suatu perjodohan. Namun bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang lebih rumit. Warning inside.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt-comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo's, aneh, n many more...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, Bodoh. Akan ku bawakan besok untukmu," pemuda itu menutup pembicaraannya di telepon sambil mendengus kesal. Kakinya ia selonjorkan ke bawah meja kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa beludru di belakangnya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit sementara ibu jarinya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol _remote control_ yang ada di genggamannya. Mencoba mencari channel TV yang bisa mengusir rasa jenuhnya saat ini.

"Sasuke, Ibu ingin bicara." Seorang wanita tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan sikap mengiyakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arah TV.

Merasa diacuhkan, Mikoto merebut _remote_ dari tangan Sasuke kemudian segera mematikan TV. Pemuda itu berdecak kecal dan menatap ibunya.

"Ada apa lagi, Ibu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah malas.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ini soal perjodohanmu."

Sasuke memutar-mutar bola matanya sebal. Ia paling benci jika ibunya mulai mengungkit-ngungkit masalah yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting ini.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu di depan Ibu." Mikoto melempar _remote _yang berada di genggamannya tepat ke arah Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Pokoknya kau harus bersiap-siap. Tidak lama lagi keluarga mereka akan berkunjung ke sini," tegas Mikoto.

"Kenapa bukan Itachi-nii saja yang dijodohkan?" keluh Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Itachi juga sudah Ibu jodohkan, Bodoh." Mikoto duduk dan meyandarkan diri di sofa.

Sasuke membelalak. Kenapa ibunya ini senang sekali menjodohkan anaknya sesuka hati. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ibu pikir kami ini tidak laku sehingga harus dijodohkan seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kau laku?" pertanyaan Mikoto praktis membuat alis Sasuke berkedut. Harga dirinya seolah diturunkan.

"Aku lebih laku dari yang bisa Ibu bayangkan," jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Itachi saja sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini." Mikoto menatap kesal putranya.

"Aku punya kekasih, Ibu."

"Kau masih labil. Kau belum bisa mencari wanita yang paling tepat untukmu."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Cintamu itu cinta monyet."

"Aku rela mati untuknya."

"Kau mau Ibu menghajarmu sampai mati?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kepalamu ini keras sekali sih?"

"Faktor keturunan."

Mikoto langsung memelototi Sasuke, sementara yang dipelototi malah pura-pura asyik menonton TV yang baru beberapa menit lalu dimatikan Mikoto secara paksa.

'Sial. Tidak bisa dipaksa. Harus pakai cara lain,' Mikoto membatin sembari mengamati putranya dari ujung mata. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang serius berubah menjadi murung.

"Alangkah senangnya jika kau bisa seperti Itachi..." lirih Mikoto bicara.

Alis Sasuke mulai bertaut namun diurungkannya untuk bicara. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang bunda.

"Itachi selalu menuruti perintah Ibu. Oh, sungguh dia anak yang berbakti," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Alis Sasuke makin bertaut.

"Hah... Maafkan Ibu yang memaksamu. Seharusnya Ibu sadar kalau kau memang berbeda dengan Itachi," raut wajah Mikoto semakin murung.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Itachi!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Ia memang paling tidak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak satu-satunya, Itachi. Sejak kecil ia memang merasa selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Itachi yang menurutnya selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayah dan ibunya.

Mikoto menyeringai dalam hati. Rencananya hampir berhasil.

"Itu memang kenyataannya, Sasuke. Itachi tak pernah menolak permintaan Ibu, termasuk perjodohan ini. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua. Bukankah itu—"

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini," putus Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan wajah kesal.

Mikoto menahan tawa melihat reaksi putra bungsunya. Anak itu memang tak bisa dipanas-panasi. Dengan lembut ia mengambil sebuah foto berpigura silver di atas meja. Foto Itachi dan Sasuke ketika masih kecil.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Sayang."

**OoO**

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke kamar berdinding merah muda itu melalui celah jendela. Gadis itu menggeliat dan mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari mulai menerpa mengenai wajahnya.

"Bangun, Sayang. Kau tidak ingin sekolah?" Tsunade berucap seraya membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur putrinya.

"Engg... Jam berapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Jam tujuh, Pemalas."

Sontak mata gadis pink itu membulat sempurna. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah kabur ke kamar mandi.

**OoO**

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya. Jujur ia sendiri tak bergairah menampakkan batang hidungnya saat ini di sekolah.

"Sakura jidat!" panggil seorang gadis pirang dengan suara lantangnya. Sakura menolehkan kepala sedikit kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey, Jidat. Kenapa tidak menungguku sih?" Ino –si gadis pirang- menepuk bahunya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng lesu.

"Pasti karena si ayam itu. Ada masalah lagi?"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ino mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Biasanya ia akan memajukan bibir jika Ino menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'ayam'. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ino menghela nafas dan mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Kau harus cerita padaku,"

"Aku lagi malas, Ino. Mungkin besok atau—" ucapan Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba. Ino mengangkat alis dengan heran mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang tertuju pada sesuatu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara," Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Eng... Sakura, aku duluan ya," Ino pamit dan langsung meluncur ke kelas meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil meremas jari-jarinya.

"Ikut aku," Sasuke menggamit lengan Sakura dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tenang untuk bicara, atap sekolah.

**OoO**

Sakura berdiri sambil menatap ke arah bawah gedung sekolah. Jari-jari lentiknya memegang kawat pembatas dengan kepala disandarkan pada kawat tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya menyandarkan diri di kawat pembatas sambil memandang ke arah langit. Tak sepatah kata pun terdengar dari keduanya semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Sakura mengernyit. Ia tak suka dengan suasana sehening ini. Namun baru saja ia memutuskan untuk bicara, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sakura, maaf..."

'DEG.'

Jantung Sakura mulai berpacu cepat. Ia menunduk sambil mencengkeram kuat kawat pembatas.

"Aku rasa kita memang harus berakhir," Sasuke berkata dengan datar namun terlihat jelas ada penyesalan di setiap katanya.

"Putus? Itu kemauanmu, Sasuke? Sengaja aku memutuskan agar kita _break_ sejenak supaya kau mampu menjernihkan pikiranmu dan ternyata ini yang ku dapat?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Ini bukan kemauanku. Aku dijodohkan dan aku-," ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan gadis di sampingnya.

"Dan kau menerimanya." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak jatuh.

"Kita harus menerimanya, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu tapi kita memang tak bisa bersama."

"Kau menyayangimu dirimu sendiri, Sasuke," lirih gadis itu berujar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ibuku menganggap—" lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Kau tak ingin ibumu menganggap bahwa kakakmu lebih daripada kau kan? Ini semua karena kakakmu. Kau egois." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir.

"Kau juga jangan egois, Sakura. Kenyataannya kau juga dijodohkan," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku menolaknya!"

"..."

"Aku menolaknya karena ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita. Tapi kau?" Sakura kembali menunduk. Air matanya menetes jatuh ke lantai beton yang ia pijaki.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu lagi yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Menarik nafas mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu."

"Sakura..."

"Semoga kau bahagia." Sakura melangkahkan kaki dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku.

"SIAL!" Sasuke memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di tangannya. Hatinya mulai ragu.

**OoO**

Helaan nafas itu terdengar lagi. Gadis itu menengadah ke atas. Menatap sendu langit malam yang berhias jutaan bintang tanpa ada awan sebagai penghalang. Malam yang cerah. Sangat kontras dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Satu nama yang kini ada dalam kepala gadis itu.

Sasuke.

Pemuda yang baru enam bulan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Pemuda yang selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya. Dan kini, pemuda yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Belum tidur, Sayang?" sebuah suara lembut memecah keheningan.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku belum ngantuk, Ibu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Mencoba menyembunyikan suasana galau di hatinya yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya kini.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu, hm?" Wanita itu mendekati putrinya dan merangkulnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, kemudian menyenderkan kepala pada bahu ibunya.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak memaksamu. Keputusan tetap ada padamu, Sakura. Kalau kau memang tidak mau, akan ibu membatalkan semuanya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Malah aku harus berterima kasih karena Ibu tidak memaksaku." Sakura mendongak demi melihat wajah wanita yang paling dikasihinya lalu mengecup lembut pipi ibunya.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Ini sudah larut. Tidurlah." Tsunade balas mengecup kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura," ucapnya sembari bersiap menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

"Ibu..." panggil Sakura sebelum pintu kamarnya benar-benar tertutup.

"Ada apa?" Tsunade melebarkan kembali daun pintu dan menyenderkan bahunya di dinding.

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu."

**OoO**

Sakura mematut-matut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Gaun hitam dengan hiasan berwarna merah muda sangat pas di tubuhnya. Manis dan elegan. Rambut panjangnya diurai namun diberi hiasan kupu-kupu hitam berukuran kecil di kepalanya. Sepatu hak tinggi dengan aksen tali-tali menghiasi kakinya. Sempurna.

Malam ini, ia dan kedua orang tuanya akan berkunjung ke kediaman orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sengaja ia tampil cantik agar tak mempermalukan ayah dan ibunya di hadapan keluarga calon tunangannya nanti. Lagipula ia masih sakit hati dengan Sasuke. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelampiasan.

Semoga saja pria yang dijodohkan dengannya jauh lebih tampan daripada Sasuke. Kalau itu terjadi, ia akan memamerkannya di depan Sasuke agar Sasuke menyembah-nyembah di kakinya untuk meminta Sakura kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Rencana yang luar biasa.

"Sayang, kita berangkat. Ibumu menunggu di bawah," Jiraiya –ayah Sakura- tersenyum dari arah pintu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sayang," Tsunade memuji putrinya ketika melihat Sakura turun perlahan dari arah tangga.

"_Arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Jangan biarkan mereka menunggu," Jiraiya berkata sambil merapikan jasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sedan hitam Jiraiya langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka menuju ke kediaman calon tunangan Sakura.

**OoO**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriakan Mikoto menggema di dalam rumah. Langkah kakinya dipercepat menimbulkan bunyi agak keras akibat sepatu hak tingginya yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer.

"Mana Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Sa-sasuke-sama masih di dalam kamarnya, Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto langsung meluncur ke arah kamar sasuke. Giginya gemeletuk menahan kesal akibat ulah putra bungsunya. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Tamu kehormatan mereka akan segera datang, namun Sasuke malah asyik bertapa di dalam kamar.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK.'

"Buka pintunya, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak buka, Ibu akan mendobraknya!" Mikoto menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke memutar-mutar bola matanya mendengar gedoran pintu dari ibunya. Sengaja ia terus mendekam di dalam kamar karena ia tahu malam ini orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya akan datang.

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Mikoto menghela nafas. Mencoba meredam sedikit amarahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin darah tingginya kumat di acara sepenting ini.

"Ayame, ambilkan linggis."

Sasuke melotot mendengar perkataan ibunya. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum ibunya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pintu kamarnya.

'CKLEK.'

"Hehehe... Ternyata kau gampang ditipu ya?" Mikoto cengar cengir melihat Sasuke dengan tampang kusutnya muncul dari balik pintu. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ok. Bukan saatnya bercanda. Kau harus cepat-cepat bersiap." Mikoto menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Sasuke. Mencari jas yang paling cocok untuk putranya.

"Ibu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah..." Mikoto beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Tapi jika lebih dari lima menit kau tidak keluar, Ibu akan mencukur habir rambut ayammu itu," ancam Mikoto seraya menutup pintu dengan agak keras.

'BLAM'

**OoO**

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan tampang sangar. Di ruangan tamu yang besar itu, sudah tampak Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi yang telah duduk manis sambil tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke, ubah raut wajahmu itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan," ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum manis.

Sasuke mendecih. 'Semoga wanita yang dijodohkan denganmu adalah wanita genit dan menyebalkan'.

"Selamat malam," suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang pria separuh baya tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut merah menyala yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ah... Selamat datang Kuroyama. Ini putrimu ya?" Fugaku menyambut pria itu dengan hangat sembari mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Sasuke menahan tawa. Pasti wanita ini adalah calon tunangan Itachi. Doanya terkabul. Lihat saja gaun mini yang dia pakai. Tiga puluh senti di atas lutut.

'Hey, Nona. Kau mau dugem di mana? Kau lupa pakai rok ya?' Ingin rasanya Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Namun ia masih sayang nyawa. Mikoto pasti tak akan segan-segan menggantungnya di pohon beringin belakang rumah jika ia berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu.

Sasuke masih tersenyum geli sampai Mikoto memperkenalkan gadis itu kepadanya.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Karin. Calon tunanganmu." Senyum Sasuke langsung lenyap seketika. Sementara gadis di depannya mulai pasang aksi.

"Hay, Sasuke-kun. Aku Karin. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau tampan sekali." Karin menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan erat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pemuda itu. Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Selamat Sasuke," Itachi berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum mengejek lebih tepatnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram tertahan.

'Semoga kau dijodohkan dengan waria,' Sasuke menyumpah-nyumpahi Itachi di dalam hati.

"Selamat malam," terdengar suara berat nan _sexy_ dari arah pintu depan.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Silahkan masuk," Mikoto menyambut tamu tersebut.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu depan. Namun pandangannya terhalang oleh badan Mikoto. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pria berambut putih jabrik yang sedang bersalaman dengan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, berapa nomor ponselmu?" Karin menggeser tempat duduknya agar semakin rapat dengan Sasuke sehingga pandangan Sasuke semakin terhalang.

"Ah, apakah ini putrimu? Cantik sekali. Mari ku perkenalkan dengan putraku," Mikoto berujar sambil menggandeng seorang gadis. Sekilas Sasuke melihat gadis yang berada di samping ibunya itu mengenakan gaun hitam dan berambut _pink_.

'Berambut _pink_?' Sasuke langsung berdiri agar dapat melihat gadis itu dengan jelas.

'DEG.'

"Itachi, perkenalkan. Ini Haruno Sakura, calon tunanganmu."

"APA?"

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Hay Minna ^_^... Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Padahal masih ada fic yang mau diupdate. Tapi masih publish fic lagi *disodok pake sapu*.**

**Idenya muncul tiba-tiba sih... Jadi buru-buru diketik biar ga lupa. Soal pairingnya, jujur saya belum nentuin. Bisa berubah kapan aja sesuai mood saya. Bisa Sasusaku, Itasaku, atau malah KarinSaku *ditabok pake raket nyamuk***

**Jadi apakah teman-teman punya saran, kritik, & komentar tentang fic ini (Except flame)?**

**Mind to Review? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love My Brother's Girl**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Sakura harus rela mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena suatu perjodohan. Namun bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang lebih rumit.**

**.**

**. **

**Special thanks to :**

**Uchiha Eky-chan, Haza ShiRaifu, Yue Heartphilia, vvvv, Violet7orange, Cherryblossom sasuke, Shubi Shubi, Anonim, dAVID, Sky pea-chan, OraRi HinaRa, annisa hyuuga chan**

**Dan semua silent readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt-comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typos, aneh, n many more...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tanpa sadar berteriak sementara Sakura mematung melihat calon tunangannya yang ternyata adalah kakak dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ralat. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Mikoto berkata sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sasuke meringis namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura yang kini berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup memandang balik ke arah Sasuke.

Senyum Itachi makin lebar. Ia menganggap teriakan Sasuke tadi adalah respon kaget karena melihat tunangan Itachi yang ternyata lebih manis dan lebih anggun.

"Hay, Sakura-chan." Itachi mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memegang puncak kepala gadis itu. Sakura mendongak.

"Kenapa menunduk?" Itachi bertanya sambil menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Eng... Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-_chan_ pemalu ya... Aku suka gadis pemalu," ucap Itachi sambil mengedipkan mata. Sasuke hanya bisa bersungut-sungut kesal melihat tingkah centil kakaknya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Pemuda berambut aneh ini Sasuke. Dia adikku. Sedangkan gadis merah di sebelahnya adalah tunangannya, Karin." Itachi memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Oohh..." Sakura tersenyum kaku ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan Karin.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. "Ikut aku," bisiknya sambil menarik lengan Sakura agar mengikutinya. Para orang tua hanya saling berpandangan. Sementara Itachi dan Karin mulai mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

"Sasuke pasti hanya ingin akrab dengan calon kakak iparnya. Anak itu memang mudah bergaul," Mikoto menjawab dengan asal sambil menendang pelan kaki suaminya untuk meminta persetujuan atas kalimatnya tadi.

"Ya. Sasuke memang sangat suka bergaul." Fugaku manggut-manggut setuju.

Itachi mendengus. Anak anti-sosial seperti Sasuke disebut mudah bergaul? Yang benar saja. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sedang mabuk.

"Itachi, tolong panggilkan mereka berdua. Waktunya makan malam." Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Itachi agar segera pergi menyusul mereka.

Itachi mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah," sahutnya seraya beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Sementara di sudut ruangan lain, Sasuke masih dengan cueknya menarik lengan Sakura. Gadis itu mulai meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi lengannya yang mulai memerah karena genggaman Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong lepas... Lenganku sakit," bujuk Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke, lepas..." Gadis itu mulai berontak.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu masih tetap menatap ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura. Ia malah makin mempererat genggamannya.

Sakura mulai kesal. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Lepas, Bodoh!"

Sasuke kontan membalikkan badan dan menatap dingin ke arah Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah. Belum pernah ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mulai mengerutkan kening tanda tak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang kasar terhadapnya. Ia masih menatap lekat-lekat gadis di depannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja Sakura menjadi risih.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi," putus Sakura seraya membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke sudah hinggap di pundaknya dan memaksa Sakura untuk membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Itachi," ujarnya dingin.

Sakura tersenyum sinis sebelum angkat bicara. "Apa pedulimu? Kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Ingat itu."

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku—aku tidak rela," agak lirih Sasuke bicara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau yang menginginkan semua ini, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan.

"Kita akan bahagia dengan pasangan kita masing-masing. Kau bersama Karin. Dan aku bersama... Itachi," lanjutnya lagi sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terima. Sakura, aku—"

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, waktunya makan malam." Kata-kata Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh suara Itachi. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, ya. Arigatou, Itachi," sahutnya dengan agak gugup. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Itachi masih berdiri tegak menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke menatap balik ke arah Itachi sekilas lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Namun saat ia melewati kakaknya, cengkeraman tangan Itachi di lengannya serta merta membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku mungkin bisa mengalah padamu untuk berbagai hal, Sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti... Adik kecil," Itachi berucap datar.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. "Lepas, Itachi."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau sudah mengerti." Itachi melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Sasuke dan membiarkan adiknya itu untuk pergi.

Sasuke beranjak sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

'SIAL!'

**oOo**

Suasana di meja makan itu cukup meriah. Tampak beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir untuk membawa beberapa hidangan. Sesekali terdengar riuh tawa membuat suasana malam itu semakin semarak.

"Sakura-_chan_, makanlah yang banyak." Itachi meletakkan sepotong daging di atas piring Sakura. Gadis itu mengulum senyum. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Itachi hanya bisa menyipitkan mata tak senang. Hatinya mulai panas. Tak mau kalah, ia kemudian menyendok sup kerang dan menyiramkannya ke atas piring Sakura. "Cobalah ini, Sakura. Kau pasti suka," Sasuke berkata sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, berharap Sakura akan terpesona dengan senyuman mautnya. Gadis itu meringis. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke."

Itachi langsung mendelik. Dengan cepat ia memotong ayam panggang kecap yang berada di meja makan dan meletakkannya di piring Sakura.

"Makan ini saja, Sakura-chan. Aku tak yakin kau suka dengan sup kerang," katanya santai. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Makan daging terus tak baik untuk kesehatan." Sasuke mengambil sesendok sayur dan memberikannya untuk Sakura.

Itachi cemberut. "Makan ini saja, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak, ini saja."

"Hey, Bodoh. Urus tunanganmu sana." Itachi melempar sumpit tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke balas melempar Itachi dengan serbet.

Semuanya melongo melihat mereka berdua.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman keras dari Fugaku praktis membuat ke dua Uchiha itu berhenti bertengkar. Siapa yang berani menentang ayahnya jika sudah memasang tampang seram seperti itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka yang akan dijadikan santapan berikutnya jika masih berani bersuara.

"Maaf," Itachi berkata pelan sambil meletakkan gelas yang tadinya akan dilemparkan ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa cengo sambil menahan tangis melihat isi piringnya yang amburadul. Tak ada sedikitpun selera makannya yang tersisa. Makanan yang ada di hadapannya kini tak ubahnya seperti makanan ayam.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Kau memperlakukan Sakura seolah ia pacarmu saja," Karin bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Uhuk... uhuk." Sasuke sontak tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

Semua tatapan langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya, berpura-pura menikmati santapan malamnya.

"Dia..."

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak.

"Temanku..."

**OoO**

"Apa? Kau dengan itachi akan bertumphhh..." Mulut Ino langsung dibekap oleh Sakura sebelum gadis pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan keras-keras, _Pig_ bodoh." Sakura menjitak kepala Ino dengan keras. Kini mereka berdua berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka untuk menunggu jemputan. Lalu lalang siswa-siswa lain yang baru saja keluar tentu saja membuat Sakura agak sedikit khawatir untuk menceritakannya kepada Ino di tempat seramai ini.

"Terus bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Ino bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Selesai. Kali ini betul-betul selesai. Ia mengatakan aku hanya temannya."

Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Ya sudah. Jangan lupa untuk bercerita kepadaku tentang perkembangan selanjutnya. Deidara-_nii_ sudah menjemputku." Ino menunjuk sebuah mobil kuning yang baru saja datang.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Ino melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari menuju mobil tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia masih berat untuk melepas Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga pemuda itu pernah dan mungkin masih singgah di hatinya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ayam sialan!" umpatnya seraya menendang kerikil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ayam sialan?" Suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu suara siapa itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia paling senang ketika melihat gadis ini cemberut. Menggemaskan.

'TIN... TIN...'

Suara klakson kontan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sebuah sedan hitam yang menepi tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Hay, Sakura-_chan_. Hari ini aku yang menjemputmu. Ayahmu sudah kuberi tahu," sapa Itachi dari dalam mobil.

"SASUKE-_KUN_~" jerit Karin dari dalam mobil Itachi. Sasuke mendecih.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku tak memberi tahumu kalau aku menjemput Karin di sekolahnya. Ini surprise untukmu. Hari ini kita akan double date," ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke merengut dalam hati. Kakaknya pasti sengaja membawa Karin ikut serta.

"_Arigatou_, Itachi," Sasuke berkata seraya melayangkan pandangan menusuk pada Itachi. Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, berangkat!" serunya riang.

OoO

"Sasuke-_kun_, aaaa..." Karin memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar pemuda itu mau membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi. Dengan malas ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Karin untuk menyuapinya dengan eskrim. Kini mereka berempat tengah bersantai di sebuah kedai eskrim yang berada satu kompleks dengan taman hiburan Konoha setelah berjam-jam menikmati segala wahana yang ada.

Itachi sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk eskrim di hadapannya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memakannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku suapi ya?" Itachi mengambil sesendok eskrim dan menyuapkannya dengan lembut pada Sakura. Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sasuke sedikit menggeram melihatnya. Apalagi rona-rona merah di wajah Sakura mulai terlihat.

"Karin, suapi aku lagi," pinta Sasuke pada Karin dengan maksud untuk membuat gadis pink itu cemburu. Karin tersenyum girang dan mulai menyuapkan eskrim pada Sasuke. Sakura praktis mengernyit tak suka. Ia tentu saja mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan aksi usap-usapan rambut yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada Karin.

"Itachi-_kun_, ada bekas eskrim di bibirmu." Tiba-tiba Sakura mengelap ujung bibir Itachi dengan tisu serta mengelus pipi pemuda itu sekilas membuat Itachi menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan kikuk.

'GRRR...'

"Karin, kau mau eskrim? Biar aku suapi ya?" Sasuke mengambil sesendok penuh eskrim dan bersiap menyuapkannya pada gadis berambut merah di sampingnya. Karin meringis antara senang dan takut. Senang karena Sasuke ingin menyuapinya dan takut melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan raut wajah menyeramkan plus porsi eskrim ekstra jumbo yang ingin disuapi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?" Karin menunjuk sendok eskrim yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Makanlah, Sayang." Sasuke langsung menyuapi Karin dengan bringas. Membuat wanita malang itu susah payah untuk menelan semua eskrim yang disuapi oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Wajahku jadi kotor," rengek Karin sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura dan langsung menarik kepala Karin agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sini kubersihkan." Sasuke langsung mencium Karin tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terperanjat. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan berani mencium Karin di depan matanya sendiri. Pelupuk matanya mulai memanas.

"Sakura-_chan_, biarkan saja dua orang aneh ini. Kita ke sana saja ya." Itachi langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya ke bangku kayu yang terletak di dekat kolam air mancur. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menahan bulir-bulir air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Itachi duduk di sampingnya seraya memandangi gadis pink di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Kau marah melihat Sasuke dan Karin, hm?" tanya Itachi sembari mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Sakura mendongak menatap pemuda itu kemudian menunduk lagi. Belum sanggup baginya untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura—"

"—semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu." Itachi mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Lihat aku, Sakura. Cobalah untuk melihatku." Perlahan Itachi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Hembusan nafas yang hangat mulai menerpa wajah gadis itu. Bibir Itachi menyusuri jejak air mata Sakura yang masih berbekas. Perlahan namun pasti, mata merekapun terpejam dan bibir keduanya mulai bertaut. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah bercampur sedih.

"Sakura..."

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Ehmm... Bingung mau ngomong apa *pundung di bawah meja***

**Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk review yang masuk di chap kemarin. Berkat kalian saya masih bisa ngelanjutin fic ini ^_^...**** Maaf ya belum bisa nge-bales satu-satu…**

**Trus gimana dengan chap ini, Minna? Tambah ancur kah atau ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi? Komentar, saran, & kritik sangat dibutuhkan...**

**Akhir kata...**

**Berminat memberikan review ^_^?**


End file.
